<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meanwhile, in a Parallel Universe... by SummerInAmsterdam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611311">Meanwhile, in a Parallel Universe...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam'>SummerInAmsterdam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escape the Crack [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series), Tomska - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstores, Coffee Shops, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parallel Universes, Parody, The author had this buried in her other works for months</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you ever wonder if parallel universes?”<br/>Tyler thought about that for a moment. Could there really be universes outside of this one? Were there people living their lives in an entirely different way than they were at that moment? Could concepts and ideas and norms be something other than they were in the world they were so used to?<br/>“Nah.” Tyler decided.<br/>“M’kay,” Liza replied. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by Tomska's "Meanwhile"<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmokqDrIBKg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escape the Crack [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meanwhile, in a Parallel Universe...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One rainy day, Tyler and Liza were hanging out in a bookstore/coffee shop. Tyler was pursuing one of the books, while Liza was calmly sipping her drink. It was a peaceful, relaxing afternoon, and the two of them sat at their table contentedly.</p><p>“Hey, Tyler?” Liza asked, wanting to make a bit of conversation.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you ever wonder if parallel universes?”</p><p>Tyler thought about that for a moment. Could there really be universes outside of this one? Were there people living their lives in an entirely different way than they were at that moment? Could concepts and ideas and norms be something other than they were in the world they were so used to?</p><p>“Nah.” Tyler decided.</p><p>“M’kay,” Liza replied.</p><p>And they went back to reading and drinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, in a parallel universe where cloning is legal… </em>
</p><p>Tyler was reading a book while Liza was sipping her drink. </p><p>“Wanna practice kissing?” Tyler’s clone asked as he entered the store.</p><p>“Yep,” the real Tyler replied casually.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, in a parallel universe where people occasionally mistake their hand for a bear… </em>
</p><p>Tyler was reading a book while Liza was sipping her drink. Tyler reached up to scratch his nose, noticed his hand, and started to panic.</p><p>“AH! OH GOD” Tyler babbled. “OH, GOD - IT’S A BEAR! <em>IT’S A BEA-!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MeAnWhIlE, iN a PaRaLlEl UnIvErSe where books are hot… </em>
</p><p>Liza was sipping her drink, while Tyler was trying to keep a hold of his book. He was just getting to the good part, but it kept burning his hands!</p><p>“Ow! Ow! Ow” he kept exclaiming as he tried to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> mEaNwHiLe In A pArAlLeL uNiVeRsE where women are always on fire. </em>
</p><p>Tyler was reading a book while Liza was sipping her drink.</p><p>Also Liza was on fire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MEANWHILE, IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE where watches don’t exist… </em>
</p><p>Tyler was reading a book while Liza was sipping her drink.</p><p>“Hey, what time is it?” Tyler asked.</p><p>“Time for you to get a watch!” Liza replied wittily.</p><p>But Tyler had no idea what she was talking about. “Girl, what the hell is a watch?”</p><p>Liza dropped her drink on the floor and grabbed at her hair. “I have no idea!”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Meanwhile, in a parallel universe</em> </b> <em> where everything is dubbed in Polilsh. Very poorly... </em></p><p>Tyler was reading a book while Liza was sipping her drink.</p><p>“Czy autor korzysta teraz z internetowego tłumacza do napisania tego dialogu?” Tyler asked.</p><p>“Tak,” Liza replied.</p><p>Tyler dropped his book. “<em> O mój Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooże-! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <sub>Meanwhile in a parallel universe</sub> where thinking about butts makes your head heavy… </em>
</p><p>Tyler was reading a book while Liza was sipping her drink. All of a sudden, Liza’s head immediately fell and slammed into her drink. It spilled everywhere as her head then hit the table.</p><p>“Ow!” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <sup>Meanwhile in a parallel universe</sup> where thinking about butts makes your head float… </em>
</p><p>Tyler was reading a book. Liza <em>was</em> sitting with him and sipping her drink a second ago, but then her head started floating.</p><p>“Help!” she called down as Tyler sat there. “I’m stuck on the ceiling!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, in a parallel universe where Joey Graceffa is under a curse to continuously invite his friends on deadly misadventures where they’re each killed off one by one in gruesome, horrific ways until only a few are left alive feeling traumatized and scarred, and even when Joey attempts to save them, it goes terribly awry, condemning his friends to Hell instead of restoring them to the lives they were forced to leave behind, and despite Joey’s efforts to save them, he’s consistently left even more haunted by the things he’s done to the people he loved… </em>
</p><p>Nothing is happening.</p><p>Liza’s dead and Tyler isn’t reading his book.</p><p>There you go.</p><p> </p><p><em> <strike>Meanwhile, in a parallel universe</strike> where dinosaurs are still alive… </em> <em> but are also invisible… </em></p><p>Tyler was reading a book, but Liza couldn’t quite focus on her drink. She was too busy worrying about the possibility of an invisible dinosaur.</p><p>“Is there a dinosaur in here?” she asked.</p><p>Tyler immediately put his book down. “I don’t know, but it’s entirely possible…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> esrevinu lellarap a ni ,elihwnaeM where sitting is gross… </em>
</p><p>Tyler and Liza were hanging out in a bookstore, until Tyler had accidentally sat down. He instantly started dusting himself off, as to wipe away the absolute disgutingness of sitting down.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” he repeatedly apologized. “I’m <em> so </em> sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, in a parallel universe where books create wormholes… </em>
</p><p>Tyler was reading a book while Liza was sipping her drink.</p><p>“Hey,” Tyler said after a moment. “This is a really good boo-”</p><p>All of a sudden, he disappeared from the table. Liza looked at her drink, set it down, stood up, and slowly backed away…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> MEANWHILE in our universe… </em>
</p><p>Tyler was reading a book while Liza was sipping her drink. All of a sudden, another Tyler appeared out of nowhere, startling the two. Liza calmed down almost immediately.</p><p>“Told you there were parallel universes!” she exclaimed proudly.</p><p>Both Tylers were silent for a moment, until the Tyler clone spoke up.</p><p>“Wanna practice kissing?” Tyler 2 asked the first Tyler.</p><p>The original Tyler shut his book. “<em> Hell </em> yeah!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No I wasn't hyped up on caffeine when I was finishing this, what are you talking about?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>